


[podfic] Isidore Beautrelet and the Competence Kink

by BabelGhoti



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Français | French, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Arsène avait seulement pour but de ralentir ses recherches d'un jour ou deux.
Relationships: Isidore Beautrelet/Arsène Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[podfic] Isidore Beautrelet and the Competence Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isidore Beautrelet and the Competence Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298826) by [emef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef). 



  
  


### 

  * **Durée :** 10:14 
  * **Taille :** 9.76 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### 

  * [Cliquer pour écouter, clic droit + sauvegarder pour télécharger](https://ia801405.us.archive.org/9/items/emefisidorebeautreletandthecompetencekinkreadbybabelghoti/emef%20-%20Isidore%20Beautrelet%20and%20the%20Competence%20Kink%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### 

  * **Couverture :** BabelGhoti 
  * **Musique :** Scott Joplin - [_Bethena_](https://open.spotify.com/track/7qQMgoR2XN3bPpLBmVcAxO?si=hOc9DDIZROOZ-3KD1X1OZQ)




End file.
